User blog:AlexiosZ/The Lunare Element (Joestar Approved Ecks Dee)
Introduction Ok, so you may be thinking: "What the fuck Alex, why are you making a fan-made element? Fucking hypocrite." Well, the thing is, this actually could work as a real sub-element (Like Isotope). So if you wanna see the "cancer" ensue, then go ahead and read, if not. You know what to do, be a retard and call me an insult, or just leave. :smirk: Lunare Element So, what the Lunare element even is, it represents the Night. A literal opposite of the real element, Helios. (This is why I even decided to make this in the first place). The element can represent what the cracks of Helios can really be. Instead of being an uncontrolled element/personality, they are in complete control, but have a lack of attacks due to a complete control of attacks, didn't say that they were strong as hell. Most Lunare users are female because of the fact that the element is with Night, or Moon. All Lunare users either don a gray undershirt with the navy blue suit on top (Washington Suit by drager to be exact). Male Lunare users have pants that are the same thing as the mafia pants. Females however, use a skirt (can be any type of black, navy blue, or gray skirt, this is only the one I used) to represent 1. They are female and 2. They have a different look to the god damn females with regular elements. That's practically what they sum up as. Personality of Lunare Users What they act like is quite obvious, exact opposite of Helios. List of traits usually being: Comfortable, Controlled, Trusting, Modest, and Slow. What they lack of is the fact they have really well controlled attacks, but they are either for support, really weak, or need to have some sort of charge to it in order for it to even activate. They are known to be a lot like Stratus due to high support or weak-ish attacks. Their stats and attacks are well balanced and work as a whole and can be used to combo with themselves. However, they seem to be extremely lazy and just roam off like wanderers on their own, which is why they are known to be alone often. Again, they are the complete opposite of Helios users, so refer to that if you're confused with this one. There are no known users, yet. (This is fan-made why do you expect people to make it so quicc) All Lunare Users (Male) Silens Vessisade Meteo (Although it's a slime, I will default this guy as a male) Jericho The Lawmaker All Lunare Users (Female) Luna Asira Celestia Zulmat Mora Nox Kyra Schemer Last Words So practically, this is the whole Lunare element. I honestly like the idea of night, and I don't plan to suggest it to drager or inechi, but if you guys want me to, then I can chat with them really. (Even though I don't exactly want to.) kthxbye Category:Blog posts